Field Trip to Kanto
by Paint Your Own Path
Summary: This is a crossover for Harry Potter and Pokemon. Lily and James get transported to Kanto and meet Ash, Misty and Brock. What could go wrong?


**Hey everybody! How are you today on this historic day? ...Wait! You don't know what's so special about today? Veterans Day? Oh of course that's one reason, but there's another…(drum roll please!)….Today is 11-11-11! And I posted this at 11:11 exactly! If you read my other fic's then you'll probably be happy to hear that I have not fallen off the edge of the earth. But you'll probably be upset with me because I am not updating any of my other stories that are in progress (and haven't been updated in months…..) But hold tight all; I'm going to finish them….eventually! XD (But this takes the cake since it is for my friend.) Read down below to hear why!**

**Anyway, this is a Harry Potter x Pokémon crossover fic for my bestest friend in the world, LillyBird11! And I hope everybody likes it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Taylor does not own Pokemon or Harry Potter no matter how much she wants too. LillyBird11 doesn't either….even when it's her special day. :'(**

* * *

><p>*POP*<p>

"Ugg, James! Where are we?"

"Um, well Lily dear… I'm not exactly sure…." Lily and James stood up and dusted themselves off. All they could see were trees; _guess he landed us in a jungle_, Lily thought.

"Great James! You've landed us in the middle of the woods in who-knows-where." Lily wasn't too happy with her boyfriend right now. She sighed, at least he didn't apparate them to Pluto or Azkaban again.

She turned to look at James and saw the back of his head, "James?"

"Lily!" Said boy was pointing and staring open-mouthed at something he saw in the woods. Or rather, something he _thought_ he saw….

"What's wrong James?"

Facing his girlfriend, the shocked look upon his face increased and she herself looked astonished.

"James…is that you?" Lily asked in a timid voice.

He nodded, "and…you're _you_."

She nodded.

"_What happened_?" Both teens bellowed at the same time.

Lily ran up to James and circled him until she was 100 percent sure that the man in front of her was indeed her boyfriend. Then looking into the reflection of his glasses she let out a blood-curling scream.

"Bloody hell Lily!" James exclaimed, uncovering his ears.

"What happened to us?" Lily started pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself the whole way. "We couldn't have gotten transported to another world….could we? B-but James only tried transporting us to Diagon Ally! Although, he did get sidetracked by the thought of Sirius' new motorbike…" She kept going on like this disregarding everything else.

James on the other hand, heard voices not too far away. "Over there!" One said.

"I hope it's not Team Rocket!" Another said.

"Pika Pi!"

James was about to mention the voices to Lily but he didn't have time. There was a break in the trees and 3 humans came running towards them with some type of animal following behind.

"What the…"the only girl of the group trailed off.

"Holy cr-"James started.

"James!" Lily interrupted; she didn't need him cursing in front of what looked to be children.

"Whoa…" A boy in a red hat said, as if he was awed by the two wizards' presence.

The older boy looked on with an inquisitive expression.

"Who are you?"

Lily and James studied the boy in the red hat for a moment. "Ash! That's sooo rude! You can't just demand to know who they are. Gosh, you have no manners!" The red headed girl spoke up.

"Do so!" the kid named 'Ash' replied. Thus starting an argument between the two youngest members in the clearing.

The oldest boy made his way to the wizards. Small yellow animal on his shoulder. He was tall, had very dark skin and squinty eyes. This guy was wearing brown pants, an orange shirt with a dark green vest and sneakers and backpack to finish off the hiker look.

"So, my names Brock." He held out his hand, James took it while I gave Brock a warm smile. "This little guy is Pikachu and over there are Ash and Misty."

"Do they do this often?" James nodded towards the bickering duo.

"What, fight?" Brock shrugged. "Yeah, they do. But you get used to it right Pikachu?"

The small mouse type animal gave a "Pika Pika!" Then jumped off Brock's shoulder, ran to the bickering couple and shocked them with a bolt of electricity. James and Lily gawked open mouthed and a little scared at the teens lying on the ground next to Pikachu. Brock looked on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>After Ash and Misty recovered from their little electricity incident James and Lily helped the trio set up camp for the night. When they were finished everyone was sitting around a fire.<p>

"So," Lily began," where are we exactly?"

"You're not from around here are you?" Ash wondered.

The wizards shook their heads. "We're in the Kanto region." Misty spoke up from her seat besides Ash.

"Kanto?" James questioned.

Brock nodded. "What about you two? Where are you from?"

"Great Britain, London to be precise."

"Never heard of it," Ash commented.

Lily, who'd been zoning out after hearing that they were in Kanto. Quickly stood up and looked at everybody around the circle. "I know where we are!" She exclaimed and quickly started pacing back and forth again, talking.

"James, remember when Dumbledore pulled us into his office a week before we left Hogwarts?"

Holding a look of skepticism on his face James nodded. "Yeah…."

"Wait a minute! What's _Hogwarts_?" Misty interrupted.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the school that James and I attended from ages 11 to 17. It's a boarding school and we can get into detail about everything later, but for now let me get to the point please!" She rushed.

Everybody sat stock still and silent so Lily could continue her explanation.

"As I was saying! When Professor Dumbledore pulled us into his office before the end of 7th year we thought he was talking gibberish right? Well I remember one thing that he said. Right before we left he said "James, please do be careful when apparating, you never know where you'll end up" and he winked at us, almost as if he knew that we'd be having this problem."

"I remember now!"

"Wow, it sounds as though you're professor is off his rocker." Misty and Brock glared at Ash but said nothing (they were still scared that Lily might go ballistic if they started talking).

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I've no idea where to exactly go from here, but I have a vague outline in my head of what I want to do.<strong>

**(This was supposed to only be a one-shot but as you can see it's probably going to be _a bit longer_ than originally planned…..)**

**So everybody review and tell me how this is starting out please! Oh and to celebrate, if you know any Veterans please with them a happy Veterans Day today. (There are a few people in my family who are veterans, so this is kind of a special day for me too!) And if you want, leave a comment or message me and tell me if you are or know/knew someone who was a Veteran, I'd love to hear!**

**Or you could give me some pointers on things I could incorporate into this fanfic? You could tell me what typo's I've made and stuff like that….**

**I best be off now, but I just want to say that you should check out Lily's profile and read some of her stories their great! I'll post the link on my profile so if you're interested then feel free to look around!**

**Happy Birthday and Happy Veterans Day and Happy un-birthday to all!**

**-Taylorcutie**


End file.
